


the sin

by philippine



Series: the sinner and the saint [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: bonus chapter for The sinner and the saint. It stands alone because of the rating. there is no need to read the first part to understand it!Kara had been back at work for one week, it was going well and tonight she wanted to surprise Lena.I suck at summary, give it a try.





	the sin

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.

Kara had been back at work for one week, it was going well and tonight she wanted to surprise Lena. They had been together for five months. They don’t live together but it is only a matter of time before they take that next step. Almost all of their nights off are spent at Lena’s penthouse. It was an adjustment, at first, for Kara to be away from her sister, but she and Lena craved their privacy. Kara passed the door quietly and walked into the living room toward her girlfriend.

Lena straightened up her papers that were scattered on the living room table. Kara moved behind her, trapping the other woman between her body and the table. She snaked her left arm around Lena’s waist holding her, whilst running her right hand gently along the dark-haired woman's spine. She tangled her fingers in the soft hair, rubbing her thumb at the nape of Lena's neck. Leaning in further to Lena she pulled firmly until Lena’s head dropped back to her shoulder. The blonde attached her lips to the neck offered to her. Her left hand worked to free Lena’s blouse from her skirt and began to open the buttons one by one slowly, almost painfully, letting her fingers graze the skin below them. Lena gasped, abandoning control to her partner. Kara slid the blouse along Lena's arms. She detached her lips from Lena’s neck and began to bite her earlobe, she whispered:

“How badly do you want it?” Lena couldn’t form a coherent thought and she had almost forgotten how to breathe. She exhaled

“Oh god” 

The months they had spent dating was time spent exploring each other and making their marks. Everything was perfect. But Sweet Kara had been a little bit too sweet in the bedroom for Lena's liking. Not that she didn't appreciate her, Kara was a wonderful lover but sometimes she needed more. They talked about it one night. To Lena's surprise, Kara had been holding back, afraid to scare Lena. 

So here she was, aroused as hell, waiting for Kara to play her next move. 

Kara returned her left arm back around Lena’s waist, untangled her right hand from the dark hair and dragged deft fingertips down along Lena’s spine. She unhooked Lena’s bra, squeezing her ever so closer with her left arm and whilst she wandered her right hand up, resting it when her palm was flat between Lena’s shoulder blades. Lena's breath became heavy with want. Kara tuned into this and on her girlfriends next exhale she pushed until Lena’s front was down against the cool material of the table. Lena gasped and pushed back into Kara to purchase any friction she could as her need built. Kara smirked and used her right leg to spread Lena’s.

Kara palmed up Lena’s skirt and bit her lip when she discovered Lena wasn't wearing anything underneath. She took a moment to hold Lena there, moving their left hands to rest in the small of Lena's back she stroked Lena's palm letting her know that she had all of Kara's attention. Kara lengthened their fingers and rested their palms together whilst leaning forward to gently kiss Lena's turned cheek. Their eyes met and Kara saw the permission, love and need growing in Lena.   

"Hmmm" hummed Kara, straightening up her torso. She maintained Lena's position flat against the table with her left hand and caressed Lena’s cheek with her right. Lena groaned at the loss of Kara's weight against her back. She couldn't feel Kara’s right hand on her cheek anymore. She remained where Kara wanted her. Her body still but her breathing quickened as her invisible senses sought out Kara, they were alive, attuned and feverish to anchor themselves to Kara's touch, movement, and command. 

She didn't know what to expect, she was so worked up it was almost painful. Her mind was freed from the burden of thinking and she dropped into pure experience when the palm fell abruptly on Lena’s right cheek with enough force to make Lena jolt forward against the table. She screamed from that half point between pleasure and pain. Her back arched as she lost herself to the fading sting, seeking out any remnant of Kara's touch. Her knuckles grew white against the table edge with her effort. 

“I asked you a question, I expect an answer, you are going to learn your lesson. Count for me”

Lena stayed silent testing the limit. Kara grabbed Lena by her hair and pulled her head forcefully backward, maintaining Lena's front against the table with her elbow. 

“I... said... count” 

“One” it came out breathless. Kara let Lena’s head go, she resumed her previous position and massaged Lena’s red cheek. She lifted her hand and let it fall a with a little more force than previously.

“Two” Lena screamed it. Feeling flooded from her knees upward toward the growing intensity of the skin receiving Kara.  

“Good girl,” Kara said while massaging the heated spot. “You think you can take more?” she didn't want to push too much. It was their first time after all and she didn't want to do anything Lena didn't want. “You remember your safe word, Lena?” Lena nodded “I want to hear you, say it for me Lena”

“Pineapple” Lena whimpered. She was a soaked mess, she wanted more so badly and she needed more to release all her built up tension.

“I take it you want me to continue” Kara had barely finished speaking when her hand connected with Lena's cheek on the exact same spot.

“Three” Lena screamed, she could not hold onto any semblance of composure. She tried to find release by rubbing against the edge of the table. She was immediately punished deliciously by Kara who didn't hold back on the next blow.

“Four” Lena tried to reign in her body but Kara knew exactly what she was doing. The chasm of flesh and feeling between the cold surface of the table below her and the heated cheek was delightful. Her erect nipples grazed against the table and sent spikes of arousal to her core. She could feel herself dripping on her thigh and knew Kara could see it. Kara spanked her one more time.

“Five” this time Lena whimpered and Kara knew she had reached Lena’s limit, at least for this time. Leaning over and pressing her front into Lena she took her time to massage and trail her fingertips over the heated cheek, she drew Lena up onto her elbows.

“Good girl” she praised never stopping her caress. “You deserve a reward, tell me what you want”

“God, I want you” Lena was breathless. Her head dropped as she rode out the electric feeling coursing through her. She was so worked up that she knew she wouldn't last long. “I want to feel you in me” the thought alone almost made her come.

Kara slid three fingers effortlessly into Lena without warning. Lena crashed back onto the table unable to support her own weight on her arms, she screamed her relief with a muffled “Yes” against the surface. 

Kara increased her rhythm with every thrust, going deeper gradually. She knew between the sounds escaping Lena’s mouth and the walls clenching around her fingers that Lena wouldn't last long.

“Come for me baby” Lena didn't need anything more to topple her over the edge screaming Kara’s name over and over. Kara helped her to ride out her orgasm by moving slowly in her.

Spent, Kara carefully collected Lena in her arms. She carried her to the bedroom. She lowered her to the bed and whispered in her ear.

“Do you think you can take more?”

Lena was exhausted, she felt so good she thought she was done for the night, but hearing Kara gently ask her if she wanted to continue turned her on.

“Oh yes, just give me a minute please” she whimpered.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take my time” Kara breathed in Lena ear. She placed Lena’s boneless body how she wanted it. In the center of the mattress, arms lifted against the headboard with her wrists crossed. Smiling at her, Kara rose from the bed and disappeared into the dressing room. Lena didn't move but followed Kara's every movement from her spot. Kara had all of Lena's attention. The blonde returned with a belt in her hand. Lena shivered with anticipation. Kara straddled her and tied Lena's hands together and to the headboard, she tested the solidity of the bond and asked.

“Are you comfortable?”

Lena had to remind herself to breathe, her attention was torn between the tight sensation around her wrists and the heat of Kara above her, she exhaled “yes”

Kara stepped aside and began to remove her clothes allowing Lena to watch her. Lena swallowed hard. Once naked, Kara walked to the dresser in a corner of the room and retrieved a strap-on. They chose it together in anticipation of this moment. Once geared, Kara knelt between Lena’s spread legs. She caressed Lena’s skin slowly, purposefully avoiding erogenous zones. Lena whimpered, she asked for recovery time, but this was torture. She wanted to take Kara’s hands and put them where she needed them, she pulled on the belt and jerked her hips. Kara stopped her ministrations, held Lena’s hips still and said

“Shhh, shhh, baby, I want you to stay still, you think you can do that for me?”

 Lena shut her eyes tight, took a shaky breath and nodded. She didn't trust her voice but she trusts Kara. She couldn't ever remember being so worked up. Every fiber of her body screamed for release. 

Kara resumed her caress and began to kiss Lena's toes and traveled up along Lena’s long legs and stomach. She stopped under Lena’s breast and waited for a second, looking into Lena’s eyes and grinned. Kara took Lena’s right nipple into her mouth, alternated between sucking and biting it before moving to the left one. The dark-haired woman moaned loudly, she could barely keep her hips from moving.

Kara presented the head of the dildo to Lena entrance. Never breaking eye contact, she slipped slowly into Lena, giving Lena time to adjust to the new addition. She began to move back and forth, releasing her grip on the other woman hips. They moved together meeting every thrust. She felt the base of the dildo brush her clit and knew that she wouldn't last long, no longer than Lena who was already lost in their shared pleasure. Their release crashed through them at the same time and Kara fell on top of Lena.

Kara found just enough strength to gently pull out of Lena, remove the strap on and drop it on the floor behind the bed. She released Lena's wrists and massaged them.

She smiled sleepily to Lena and asked

“Baby are you fine?”

Lena slid lazily onto her side of the bed and smiled

“Oh god, yes, you?” she replied, too tired to form a complete sentence.

“That was amazing. I love you” she said kissing Lena’s forehead.

“Love you” Lena whispered before falling asleep. Kara settled against Lena and spooned her before drifting off to sleep.

The morning after they woke up with giant smiles, both contented. 

“Hey beautiful” Kara sleepily said 

“Hey love” Lena replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language. Tell me what you think Thanks for reading! And thank TrueMaverick for the review.


End file.
